fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa Louie 3.5: When Pancakes Attack!
Papa Louie 3.5 Is a Papa Louie Game that is a "spinoff" of Papa Louie 3, but with FCs. Plot Angie is visiting the Pancakeria, and orders her usual. She notices her stack is moving, until a horrifying monster pops out! Sarge and his new army of Pancake enemies sucks all of the customers into Munchmore for another adventure!! Maps *Pancake Islands *Mt. Cinnamon *Maple Ocean *Banana Caverns *Bacon Valley *Coffee Canyon *Whipped Cream Beach *Chocolate Chip Plains *Waffle Hills *Butter Stream *French Toast Fortess *X-tra Zone Characters Cooper (Start). Skill: None. Weapon: Spatula Prudence (Start). Skill: None. Weapon: Dog Chew Toys Stephanie (Pancake Islands). Skill: None. Weapon: Purse Jeffery (Pancake Islands). Skill: None. Weapon: Fizzo Rocket Janice (Pancake Islands, Requires Gliding). Skill: None. Weapon: Magnifying Glass (Used to Whack, Not Burn) Cirno (Mt. Cinnamon). Skill: Gliding. Weapon: Icicles Isaiah: (Mt. Cinnamon). Skill: Ground Pound (Because of Heavy Backpack). Weapon: Backpack Angie: (Mt. Cinnamon, Requires Ground Pound). Skill: Pushing. Weapon: Jalapeno Bombs Seiran (Maple Oceans). Skill: None. Weapon: Mallet Jeremy (Maple Oceans, Requires Gliding). Skills: None. Weapon: Surfboard Chris (Maple Oceans). Skill: Crawling. Weapon: Tennis Racket Aiden (Banana Caverns) Skill: Gliding (As a Bat), Weapon: Pineapplezooka (Like Akari's Bananazooka) Don (Banana Caverns, Requires Crawling), Skill: Wall Jump. Weapon: Candy Cane Drizzle Blaster Lauren (Banana Caverns, Requires Ground Pound). Skill: None. Weapon: Kettle Guns Kelvin (Bacon Valley). Skill: None. Weapon: Cheese (Stuns Enemies like Pizza Monster Cheese) Ashley (Bacon Valley, Requires Gliding). Skill: Ground Pound. Weapon: Meteorites Suika Ibuki (Coffee Canyon). Skill: Pushing. Weapon: Super Strength (Like Ninjoy, Only More Powerful) Jason (Coffe Canyon, Requires Pushing). Skill: Double Jump. Weapon: Basketball Doremy Sweet (Coffee Canyon, Requires Gliding). Skill: None. Weapon: Dream Catcher (Traps and Kills all enemies in its Range) Billy Bob (Whipped Cream Beach). Skill: Dashing. Weapon: Whipped Cream Rocket (Blasts enemies below, can glide a little) Alejandro (Whipped Cream Beach, Requires Crawling). Skill: None. Weapon: Loco Mystery Bombs (Can kill, stun, or trap enemies) Darwin (Whipped Cream Beach, Requires Wall Jump), Skill: Wall Jump. Weapon: Cherry Cordial Cream Blaster Victoria Sweet (Chocolate Chip Plains). Skill: Double Jump. Weapon: Rainbow Sprinkler (Shoots Sprinkler in the air, makes Sprinkles Rain!) Phil (Chocolate Chip Plains, Requires Double Jump). Skill: None. Weapon: Lucy Duster (Similar to Victoria's Sprinkler, But Stuns enemies) Brenda (Chocolate Chip Plains, Requires Ground Pound, Can't Be Rescued by Moki) Skill. Ground Pound. Weapon: Marshmallow Cheeps Creamer (Traps Enemies like Chris's Cheese) Moki (Waffle Hills). Skill: None. Weapon: Scarf (Like A Whip) Sakuya Izayoi (Waffle Hills, Requires Pushing) Skills: None. Weapon: Stopwatch (Freezes Time for a Little, Immune to All Enemies) Margie (Waffle Hills, Requires Crawling) Skills: Crawling. Weapon: Rice Patty (Used as a Frisbee) Patchouli Knowledge (Butter Stream) Skills: Crawling (Moves Slower). Weapon: Five Elements (Fire: In Front of Her. Water (All Around), Wood (Upwards), Metal (Creates a Temporary Shield), Earth (Behind Her) Terence (Butter Stream, Requires Gliding). Skills: Pushing. Weapon: Donut Boomerang (Kills Enemies in a Row, Comes Back and Kills More) Muse (Butter Stream, Requires Pushing). Skills: None. Weapon: Cross (Extra-Long Range Whip) Papa Louie (French Toast Fortress). Skills: Gliding. Weapon: Pizza Paddle Agnes (X-tra Zone). Skills: Dashing, Gliding,Crawling. Weapon: Fluffy Unicorn (Rides on the Ground, Poops Rainbows That Kills Enemies behing Her) Enemies *Stack of Doom (Like A Burgerzilla) *Butter Slider (like a slider) *Blueberry (Like A Tomato) *Baconator (Strip Of Bacon) *Whipped Creamer (Similar to a Dill Wheel) *Berry Bird (Lettuce Lark) *Berrylicious Bird (Leafy Lark) *Waffle Wheel (Cheese Wheel) *Maple Syruper (Awesome Saucer) *Sarge (Boss) *Pancake McGriddle (Boss) *Onions (Minions of Sarge) Category:Fan Games